


Stab

by HayashiYuri



Series: Thor Ragnarok BTS (headcanon by Yuri) [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, based on that one story from Thor Ragnarok, but I changed it, loki you little ship, my headcanon, young godlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayashiYuri/pseuds/HayashiYuri
Summary: Loki doesn't know what to do with his hand





	Stab

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this headcanon down a month ago. Then this happened.  
> Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I messed up their age and the general timeline I set for this series. Ignore it.

It happened when Thor was only seven. Thor, being the older brother, enjoyed how bigger he is when compared to his younger brother of four. So, he constantly wrapped his hand around Loki, be it his shoulder, or a casual one arm hug around his waist.

Loki, being a jotun _(but shh, he doesn’t know that)_ , detest the heat radiated from his brother. He also wanted to hold his brother's hand. It was not his fault he still could not balance his body well as he walked. He tried squirming away, crying, kicking his brother and pouting. None of those tactics worked as Thor still relentlessly tried to touch Loki.

One day, Loki was at his boiling point. He felt Thor’s arm around his waist, so he turned around and confronted his older brother.

“Why do you touch me so?”

Thor answered, “I like that you are smaller than me.”

Loki huffed, “I am younger than you, by three years. Wait till I grow up, I know I will be bigger than you.”

Their nursemaid snorted and murmured under her breath, “I doubt that, he’s probably going to be as slender as he is now.”

“No way. You’ll be small and itty bitty.” Thor laughed.

Loki felt his face grow red and said, “But I want to hold your hand. You promised mother to hold my hand when we go out without her.”

“It’s fine. I’m still holding you. See? Just not your hand.” Thor smiled at Loki’s growing frustration. His baby brother was adorable.

“But what am I going to do with my hand?” Loki pouted.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Thor said that nonchalantly while guiding his brother to the royal garden for their play time.

“…”

“…”

“…”

 “Loki.”

“Yes?”

“Did you just stab me?” Thor uncurled his hand from Loki’s waist to cover his wound on his other arm.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You asked me to think of something to do with my hand.” Loki smiled as he twirled his dagger, blood still dripping from the tip.

“…” Thor sighed and ran ahead, ignoring his cackling younger brother at the entrance of the royal garden. He needed to get his wound tended to, even though it did not hurt as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Stabby Loki is my favourite Loki. Can't you tell?


End file.
